Dead Bleeding
by ShakeItBlue
Summary: What happens when Bella gets her period for the first time after meeting Edward...? bow wow woooooow! funny, light-ish. i write to many one shots!


**Ok, because apparently I'm in a sadistic mood again, here's another about bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuud!**

**And yes I know I've been lazy and haven't updated but the few reviews that I've got have made me guilty... so here's the newest story I've come up with.**

**Dead Bleeding**

I had known Edward for roughly two months, give or take a week. I had known his secret for several days now, and it was now that his control would be put to the test. My period had decided to begin this morning and as I dressed in warm, dark clothes I wondered whether he would be able to handle it or not. Should I say something? Would he? Would today be my last? It would if his more animalistic instincts won out.

I sighed and pushed my cereal around my bowl, contemplating avoiding him today... and tomorrow, and as long as the bleeding persisted. I felt the pain his absence would cause and flinched away from it; willing Charlie to hurry up and leave the house.

"See ya, Bells," the Chief called right on cue waving to me as he shuffled down the hallway and out the front door before I could wrench myself from my thoughts to call back. You can't blame me really... I wasn't scared of Edward per say... more embarrassed that he would know. I would have to _scrub_ my hands (multiple times) after changing the necessary... erm equipment.

I scoffed down my breakfast and glanced nervously at the clock, he would most likely be outside already and I was having mixed feelings about going out to meet him. On the one hand there was the nervousness and embarrassment about my frustrating and disgusting human functions that he has never experienced... although I suppose he must have been around human women who were experiencing their menstrual cycle... wow. I must be embarrassed! Even my thoughts were formal. And on the other hand there was the nonsensical connection I felt pulling me forever towards him. I couldn't not see him, I knew that much.

After feverishly washing and rinsing my breakfast bowl in the sink I ran up stairs (with_out_ stumbling) and snatched up my school bag, dashing back down the stairs and outside. And there he was.

Sitting in the driver's seat of his Volvo, the window down looking entirely too gorgeous for words; it made my heart clench and my hands sweat slightly.

I knew he must have known I was approaching the car so I was unsurprised (although still a little startled) when he was suddenly standing outside the passenger side door, holding it open and smiling his heart stopping smile.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted me with warmly, watching me as I tried (unsuccessfully) to gracefully fold myself into his car.

"Edward," I nodded, thanking him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked already starting the car, I glanced across at him in what I thought was a sneaky way.

"Not bad, although I did... erm have a bad dream?" My voice went up at the end as I changed my sentence half way through; he didn't need to know about the period pain that woke me up.

He frowned, the expression creasing his perfect brow. "What about?" He wondered aloud, swiftly reversing out of the driveway and onto the road.

I shrugged and tapped my fingers against the hand rest. "I don't really remember, I don't often have dreams that really stick with me," I mumbled, that wasn't strictly true, every dream I had about him was as clear as day.

He didn't push for details though; thankfully, he let it be.

The rest of the car ride to school was pleasant. I asked him about his family, he asked me about mine and the whole time I watched him for a sign that he was struggling with my very present blood.

It was the same during lunch and biology. In a way it was a relief that I didn't seem to make him uncomfortable but unfortunately my teenager's insecurities were paranoid and reminded me what a great actor he was.

It was during the ride home that I was truly so confused I had to ask him.

"Edward..." I started, completely embarrassed and unsure of how he would react; he looked over at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"Bella?" He answered his name with my own, reiterating my love of my name on his lips. The deep _b_, the velvet way he caressed the _e_ and _l's_ and the movement of his lips as he mouthed the _a_.

It took me a while to unscramble my thoughts; his growing smile wasn't helping the process either. I chickened out. "Never mind."

"Bella," he said warningly, I knew how much it frustrated him that he couldn't simply lift the truth from my mind but c'mon... this was embarrassing!

"Nope, changed my mind," I tried ignoring his outraged demands that I tell him as my blush got steadily closer to capsicum colour. Finally I had to give in.

"Alright! I'll talk..." I cleared my throat and sighed. "Urg! Ok... Um... this is _completely_ awkward and everything," I babbled. "But um, has today been particularly um, _hard_ for you to err be around... me?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Hard?" He asked turning into my driveway, I nodded, blushing furiously. "Hard how?"

"Hard for your um, er wilder instincts?" I hinted heavily some part of my mind realising I could be asking about something very dirty using these same words.

Edward laughed. "Are you referring to the fact that you're currently experiencing your monthly bleed?" He asked so nonchalantly it took me off guard.

"Err, yes." I was silent for a moment. "What the hell?" I demanded, not angry but dumbfounded. "How can you ask that so-so at ease? Aren't you tempted to eat me?" Edward turned his whole upper body towards me, one arm around the passenger seat I occupied the other on my knee. I started to quietly hyperventilate when he leaned towards me his eyes smouldering liquid fire of an unknown desire.

"I always want to eat you Isabella Swan, never forget that," his breath on my face made me blink and my head spin at its sweet flavour.

"G-goodorbadway?" I gabbled out unsure exactly what he was talking about, his topaz eyes tightened momentarily before he sighed and looked away.

"Both, always both."

The was a silence in the car punctured only by my flying heart.

"To answer your question," Edward said in a soft voice, "no. A woman's menstrual cycle, while mildly appealing, is nowhere near as potent to my kind as veined blood is."

"Why?" I was still recovering from his proximity, one word questions were all I could manage for the moment.

He sighed again. "I imagine because period blood is old, discarded blood. It just doesn't smell as good as say" – he touched my neck lightly, right over my pulse point – "here." I leaned my neck slightly against his hand for a few moments before he withdrew it, watching me sceptically.

"Is this why you have been so uptight today?" He asked in an amused tone.

"The hormones might have helped the paranoia along a bit," I muttered, frustrated with myself for not just asking this morning.

Edward laughed but his mirth quickly turned to worry. "You don't need to worry Bella," he assured me, "I'll leave if the need becomes too much. I won't hurt you."

I shook my head at his kind but unnecessary promise; I'm not sure I wouldn't rather him kill me than leave me alone.

I think it was this that frightened him.

**I write to many one shots... but I don't think I have the patience to write a story...**

**If you would like me to write something of substantial length can you please let me know via review (preferred) or a personal message?**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are loved. They churn ideas quicker.**

**Love!**

**ShakeItBlue**


End file.
